The Phantom Returns
by Crystal-Beast Onix Scorpion
Summary: It's 2008, and stil Erik has not chainged a bit. Christine comes to him as a ghost and tells him that she will come back to him. He will be befriended by a girl with magic powers who can bring her back, and they will be together forever. after 2004 move
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this is my second **_**Phantom of the Opera **_**fanfic. Hopefully Erik will be more in character.**

**The opera house has reopened and to celebrate, students from schools all over the world have been invited to perform on the opera house stage. One girl who sings caches the phantom's eye and he grows an interest in modern music. When he want's to find her she found him, she found her way into his lair in a way he had not thought possible. But just who is this teenager? And how come she answers to the name of Christine?**

The phantom returns.

(Erik's P.O.V)

I looked at the diary on my Organ, the diary that I used to keep my memory of Christine. It had been so long since that day. 100 years or so had passed, but still I have not aged at all. Still I seem young, my hair still black, my eyes still bright, still healthy and un-aged even after all this time. Even Roual is long gone, all who once knew this opera house, some who once called it home have all died. But I haven't changed a bit, but the I see my face now and the way I see others has changed thanks to Christine. But the music has changed, some to noise, some to a pointless way of earning money, the music now means nothing to people. Still no one would listen.

I stared out from box 5 and remembered the first day that Christine had sung in front of an audience. When I noticed a man and a woman walk onto the stage, "We will reopen the opera house in a weak, that should be long enough to get it all sorted, all this place needs is a little sprucing up and I'll take care of the children who will perform." He said to the woman.

"But Andrew, what if the phantom of the opera comes back to haunt this place like the stores say? What if one of the performers get's captured by the phantom? Christine died not long after leaving the opera house, that what is said to happen to all who is caught by the phantom. We cannot risk something like that, most people no longer believe in such things, they will think it was us."

"Yes, that was the storey, but that was, what… 200 years ago."

"Andrew Lloyd Weber. You would bring a curse on this place, by doing this you will reawaken the evil which once lurked in this darkness. The phantom could be dead but his ghost will still be here to haunt these halls, and will not hesitate to reek havoc on what he disapproves."

"So the famous Andrew Lloyd Weber wishes to open my opera house? He honestly expects me to let a load of armatures on my stage! Well he is mistaken, like the woman said, I wont hesitate to destroy if I do not approve. Those who cant perform well shall never set foot on stage again… if they actually make it onto the stage that is."

"_Do they think I 'd simply let them come into my home?_

_Do they think I'd simply stay under here on my own?_

_Do they think I would let them,_

_Run a muck without my may hem?_

_Do they think I would let them,_

_Sing when no one has taught them?_

_They expect me to stay quiet,_

_but they'll soon all here my voice._

_I shall give them a musical,_

_and they will have no choice._

_If they all want to perform,_

_They will all have to learn._

_Only one will survive,_

_and the rest will burn."_

Then a voice started to sing in my head.

"_Angel of music,_

_I have found you._

_I have come to you angel._

_Angel of music I am with you,_

_You will soon see me angel."_

The voice was Christine's. "Christine? But your dead! How will I see you?" I asked, looking into empty darkness. I was talking to thin air and my imagination. But soon a ghost of Christine, translucent and pail white, appeared beside me.

" I shall come to you inside the hart of another girl. She shall become your friend and she will know how to set me free, so we can be together. She will be of relation to me. But I warn you, not to look for her, she will find the trail I have left for her to follow and she will find you. Do not ask me when she will come, just wait, all will become clear." Then she vanished into nothingness.

"_Christine! Christine_!

_Softly, gently, _

_Guide me threw the darkness._

_Let me find you,_

_Light my way threw darkness._

_I have turned my life away,_

_From the darkness any way._

_So help me to sing and to hide,_

_Hide me from the horrors of the night._

_The music of the night,_

_Still follows me, but fright._

_Is one thing that I have left behind,_

_And still we make the music._

_The light and the music,_

_We are the music of the night."_

(End Erik's P.O.V)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next weak students, in year 8 only came from the more well known places in the world. There was the Far Academy from Japan, **(most of these are made up schools) **le Parei from Paris, Norham CTC **(Norham CTC is the only real school, I used it because I couldn't think of anything else) **from England, St Katrina's from LA, de Lapera from Germany and the Hollywood theatre school from New York.

They had 4 days until the big talent show and already everyone was trying out costumes and frocks. Today was about finding there way around and getting settled in so there was no rehearsing today. The Phantom watched them all mess around. He would let them have there fun for now. For now there play is a game for the phantom to choose his victims. But a certain girl somewhat intrigued him. She had big brown eyes that, if he hadn't known better, would have been black, her hair was a dark brown colour that held a red, fiery spark that could only be seen when the light that could resemble the sun shone on it, and her skin was naturally pail yet attractive and she was 13. In many aspects she was like Christine besides her age.

"HEY! Frankenstine." another girl called to her.

"It's Christine" She answered back.

"What whatever Dead."

"It's Daae."

"WHATEVER. My point is, you haven't handed my homework in yet have you?"

"Well since you've got nothing to today, I thought you could do it yourselves this time. Instead of sitting there, Sam."

"HELLO! Work is for losers, and besides, I might get a paper cut or worse, I could chip a nail. The school wouldn't want there star so badly injured." She punched Christine in the stomach and cut her arm with a piece of sharp, broken glass from the floor. "You better get it done or you wont be so well-off, in fact you'll be lucky enough to survive."

"Christine? Interesting, she looks so like her, yet sounds nothing like her. She's younger than Christine, yet she has the same name." Erik whispered to himself.

"Christine! Are you ok?" A boy called as he ran toward her. He was 1 year older than Christine, he ware a plain black T-shirt with a black trench coat, and black, chained trousers. His short, black hair was wild and spiky. "They've been bullying you again. You shouldn't put up with this, remember what hapend last time."

"I know, but for some reason I cant seem to tell anyone."

"_Christine you let them do this to you,_

_Tell someone who can help._

_Christine I beg you, plese tell someone,_

_Please do not be a fool."_

"_Oh, Chris why cant I seem to show them,_

_Why do I not have sutch courage?_

_Why cant I show them who I am now,_

_Why cant I seem to tell them?_

_My greatest grandmothers diery,_

_She speeks of an angel._

_Who is also the phantom,_

_Still to her he is an angel._

_But I feel as if he is near me."_

"_The angel of music is so different,_

_To any old myth or ledgand. _

_The angel of mysic may be near you,_

_But don't forget who he is truly."_

"I believe everything you have taut me. Everything you have said about this angel of music. But that was like 200 years ago."

"But he was and is a magician, s dower of witch craft and soarts. There is a way of cheating death, but it is something that can not be taught, it is something that you just simply know."

"Maby your right. Now lets get that cleaned up, the smell of blood is making me sick." He winked. Of course the smell wasn't making thm sick, but he was a vampire and he didn't want to be tempted into biting her. He aleways said it made him sick at the sight of blood so people wouldn't suspect anything.

"Christine." Her teacher came up to her. "Lord Andrew has herd of your good voice and would like to hear you sing ok. Everyone take a seat outside, Christine on the stage when I say.

"Interesting, I wounder what her voice is like." Erik whisperd to himself again.

"I'll patch up your arm when your done." Chris told her. For now she just sliped on a black coat.

When she got onto the stage she was terrified. But pushed out all thoughts and tried her best.

"_Oh I whish I was a punk rocker with flowers in my hair,_

_In 77 and 69 revolution was in the air._

_I was born to late,_

_Into a world that doesn't care._

_Oh I whish I was a punk rocker with flowers in my hair._

_When the head of state didn't play guitar,_

_Not everybody drove a car. _

_when music rely mattered,_

_And when radio was king._

_When accountants didn't have control,_

_And the media couldn't buy your soul._

_When computers were still scary,_

_And we didn't__'__t know everything. _

_Oh I whish I was a punk rocker with flowers in my hair,_

_In 77 and 69 revolution was in the air._

_I was born to late,_

_To a world that doesn't care._

_Ho I whish I was a punk rocker with flowers in my hair._

_When pop stars still remained a myth,_

_And ignorance could still be bliss._

_And when god save the queen,_

_She__'__d tern a whiter shade of pail. _

_My mum and dad were in there jeans,_

_And anti-nuke was still a dream._

_And the only way to stay in touch,_

_Was a letter in the mail._

_Oh I whish I was a punk rocker with flowers in my hair,_

_In 77 and 69 revolution was in the air._

_I was born to late,_

_To a world that doesn't care._

_Ho I whish I was a punk rocker with flowers in my hair._

_When record stores were still on top,_

_The final was all that they stopped.._

_And the super info highway,_

_Was still drifting of in space._

_Kids were wearing hand-me-downs,_

_And playing games like kick around._

_And footballers still had ling hair,_

_And dirt across there face._

_Oh I whish I was a punk rocker with flowers in my hair,_

_In 77 and 69 revolution was in the air._

_I was born to late,_

_To a world that doesn't care._

_Ho I whish I was a punk rocker with flowers in my hair._

_I was born to late,_

_Into a world that doesn't care._

_Oh I whish I was a punk rocker with flowers in my hair."_

"Bravo, bravo. You did well, such a fine voice for such a young girl." The phantom called as he papered at the other side of the stage. "Why so silent all of a sudden? To some of you I'm just a ghost, or some myth people try to trick you with or some illusion. Did you think that I had left or that I had even aged? I will be watching you all and I wont hesitate to stop what ever I disagree with." Then he disappeared in a flash of flames, leaving a note in his place. The note was made with old yellowed parchment and the seal was shaped into a skull.

"Lord Andrew. A letter from the Opera Ghost." Christine called.

"Read it."

"_Greetings to you all,_

_The Phantom of the Opera welcomes you to his opera house. Threw out the next few days I will be giving out instructions that you must follow or face the consequences, and like many before you, you will curse the day you did not do as the phantom asked of you._" Christine read out. "Oh and: _P.S I will be attending the masked ball before the big night to see to it that everything goes how I instruct it."_

"Did I not warn you Andrew? I said he would come." Said an old woman.

"Madame Sheri, I believed what I did and I shall take full responsibility for putting these children in danger. I will do everything I can to protect these children."

"It's getting dark. Ok Everyone, there are many complications with the rooms, some of which I can not explain. There for the boys will be in the same dorms as the girls. But there are restrictions. Boys change in the changing rooms, girls change in the bathrooms, Boys sleep on the bottom bunk, girls will sleep on the top bunk. There are only to be 2 people per dorm, one boy one girl. You can eat sweets on your bed but not chocolate. You are expected to work together for homework time and it's lights out at 10:00 pm at the most. Christine you will be with Chris, your in 666 get going."

Christine ran up with Chris, but something tripped Chris over, and Sam stood in front of Christine.

"You don't deserve what you got. You don't have the voice or the super hot looks to have been able to sing to Lord Andrew, and a boy so cool, good looking and popular, shouldn't be with a freaky loser like you, he should be with me. After all there's not a boy on earth that can't resist my hotness and charm. And I blame you for bringing back the phantom, you've set it all up so you can win. And now he's going to come after me, so that I can sew the pants of your entire family." then she started punching Christine repeatedly in the stomach and then used an abandoned musket to make cuts in her arms and her back.

Eventually Chris came too, only to see someone run away from a badly wounded Christine.

"Christine? Christine! Oh, no! If I had just watched were I was going then Sam wouldn't have been able to get you!"

**That's it so far. Look out for the next Chapter. Tell me what you thought.**


	2. Chap 2: Seaweed is deadly

**I have finally updated! Enjoy!**

(Christine's P.O.V)

"_Who are you?__"__ I asked the masked shadow._

"_I am the angel of music.__"_

"_Were have I heard that before?__"__ Then a swirl of mist floated by and the scene changed. We seemed to be in the stars bedroom! It was a beautiful light pink room, with a mirror on each wall and blood red roses scattered around the place and petals all over the fusser coloured floor. I could see a blonde girl who, by her cloths, was a ballet dancer, talking to a brunette in a fancy ball gown._

"_And the angel of music sings songs in my head,_

_The angel of music sings songs in my head.__"_

_But as soon as the vision came it was gone__…_

I woke slowly, candle light fading in from the darkness, and a voice softly calling to me.

"Christine." It whispered. "Christine! Your awake." It was Chris!

"Chris?" My voice was nothing but a weak whisper, "Sam, she…"

"Don't worry, she can't hurt you, not while I'm here." he hushed. I tried to get up to quickly but Chris caught me before my head hit the floor. "Don't move so much. You lost a lot of blood and you need to regain your strength. You should really tell someone about her, someone who can do something about it."

"No! I can't tell anyone! It'll only make it worse! Please I beg you, tell no one." I pleaded, literally on my knees.

"Ok. You know I would never do something that you didn't want me too."

We lit some more candles so I could see, the building was so old it didn't even have gas let alone electricity. When I looked around, I could see this was the room from my dream. I realised that the brunette was my great, great, great grand mother Christine, who I was named after, and the blonde ballerina was her friend Meg Giry! And if that was true, the entrance to the phantoms lair had to be here somewhere. I ran over to my rucksack and pulled out an old book, the paper was old, yellow and fragile, the cover was black lather, on it, written in silver ink, were the words _The true story of the opera ghost_, and beneath the righting was a picture of a mask, but it was half, and a blood red rose beside it, the rose had a black silk bow tied around it and a single silver sequin jewel.

"What's that?" Chris asked, I had forgotten he had never seen this before.

"A diary that Christine had written. It tells you every thing about what happened, it also has maps of the underground lair, the different ways to get there. There should be a way to the lair in here." I hummed thoughtfully as I read the map, trying to work out which way it was supposed to be. "According to this, there should be a huge mirror that can slide to the side and from there we need to just follow the passageways to the lair."

We moved to the back of the room were the biggest mirror was. The room was just as I remembered from the dream, besides the fact that the roses were now black with age and cobwebs were decorating every corner. I slid the mirror back to reveal a pitch-black tunnel.

"Look's like we'll need these." said Chris as he opened a chest-of-draws full of old-fashioned fire torches. "Looks like someone used to go down there quite a lot."

"Like Christine, or… the phantom! These aren't dusty, there clean, the man that appeared on the stage after my song _must_ have been the phantom. The hand righting on this letter matches those that are in the diary! He _has_ to be alive."

"Your not wrong there."

We lit a torch each and carried another for later. We walked tunnel through tunnel, one after another. The walls were decorated with faces of what looked similar to Aztec gods, ivy was thick on the wall, climbing over the roof and anding neer the end of the next wall, in some places the ivy was already growing on the floor. Soon we came to a dead end, it was a river from here, so we had to go by a boat.

(Erik's P.O.V)

I closed my eyes and thought about what Christine had said when she came to me as a ghost. I had to find that girl. I started putting on my mask and grabbing my musket, but just as I had found my lasso, I heard voices, voices of children. How did they find my lair? I had forgotten what I all so longed to find, and now concentrated on hiding from these intruders, maybe they would just go, and if not, I would have to hold them prisoner, maybe even kill them, but I hope it doesn't come to that.

"Watch were your going, or your going to crash the boat! This is very old and sinkable. You'd think he could have made a new boat that wouldn't sink. Chris look out for the…" _CRASH _"Wall."

"well at least it wasn't bad enough to sink this thing. It's safer than you think, see."

"Ok, no need to be so picky." The girls voice was playful. "Land ho! Land ho!" she said standing up. It was that girl with Christine's name, and her friend in black. I just hoped that they didn't hit the large rock in the centre of the lake when I heard another crack, much louder than the last one, my fear had been realised, I could only hope that they could swim.

"Chris, what was that?"

"We must have hit something under water. Were going to have to swim across, can you swim?"

"Of course I can swim! Can you swim? Do you think I was born yesterday or something?"

"Well you are cute." He said dreamily. "I mean for a kid your age." he said, as if trying to hide something from her.

"Whatever." she said, and jumped into the water. "OH MY GOD! The water is…"

"Cold?"

"Freezing. Well come on."

"I think I'll wait for the ship to sink first."

"You'll come now." she laghed as she pulled the boy by his feet into the water.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

"Let's go, before we get hyperthermia."

"Don't you mean you. I can't get sick, well not with human illnesses."

Within seconds the boy was ashore, with the girl still trailing far behind him. "Hurry up, slow poke." He joked.

"I'm going as fast as I can."

She had to go faster now, now is the time that the water rises. Suddenly she stopped.

"What's wrong?" The boy called out.

"Something's got my leg! It looks like seaweed or something. I can't brake it." Then the water started to rise up to her chin. "What's going on? The waters coming up!"

"Come on! You have to get up here!"

"I can't."

"Go under water and use your hands."

She took a deep breath and dived deep down into the water. "About a minute later she came back up.

"It won't break, I'm going to try to take it from the rout." and dived back down. I felt a little silly, hiding from a couple of teenagers, one of which may be drowning, but it was all necessary to protect my secret.

"It's not working, but I'm going to…" she was cut of as the water level went over her head.

"Christine!" he gasped and jumped in after her.

Moments later I jumped in after the boy and found him close to the bottom of the lake, franticly struggling to pull the seaweed up. I swam up to him and helped him to pull the weed up. After a fairly long game of tug-of-war with the sandy floor we managed to pull Christine to safety.

"That was a close one. Thanks' for the help." The boy said as I picked up Christine's unconscious body.

"What's your name again?"

"Chris. And you must be Erik." My eyes snapped into his direction.

"How did you know that?"

"Christine has this diary, it has every thing about this place. It was written by the Christine Daae who used to live here. And she's… well you should know her, and… stuff… Sorry, I'm rambling."

"I gather that you do that a lot."

"Not really. This would actually have to be this first."

Gently I placed her on the bed, trying not to wake her, or cause more pain to the little girl. Her breaths were ragged yet weak.

"Is she going to be ok?" Chris said concern fully.

"I don't know." I looked closely at her, she was going pail, she was covered in Goosebumps and she shook violently. "She has hypothermia."

"What should we do?"

"Keep her warm and hope she can over come this, that's all we can do.

"Aren't there hospitals near here?"

"There are no hospitals near here. The closest one takes 4 days in a modern transport, we'd never make it there in time."

I grabbed some wood and made a small fire near the bed, just enough to keep her warm. I let Chris take a seat next to Christine. When I saw him, I could see me, from so many years ago, and I saw a lot of the Christine I fell in love with in Christine. Chris seemed to care for Christine as much as I would. He sat there for hours, watching over his friend before finally falling asleep. I smiled as I noticed they were holding each others hand tightly, as if they loved each other but was to afraid to say it, for the first time in ever so long, I had a true smile on my face.. I threw a blanket over Chris and an extra one for Christine, she had stopped shivering so much and a little colour was coming back to her already. I would let them sleep for now and personally escort them to rehearsal. When I get back, I will start on my opera that they will play. And I think I have found my leading lady and man…

**Sorry if Erik was a little out of character there but I couldn't think of how he'd react to this chapter. Look out 4 the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, I'm alive! I'm back, but not for long. You see I've decided my account has too many unfinished stories, but I can't bare to remove them from the site, so I made a new account. I'm putting up some of my fished stories (the one or two of them) on my new account and MIGHT be continuing some old ones on my new account too. If there are any old ones you've read and rly liked, and you'd like me to continue them, then message me. My new account is CrystalBVB. Hope to hear from you all soon ^^**


End file.
